The Last Days are Always the Best
by RainbowExplosions
Summary: Member's of Organization decide they've had it to hell with the rules and courtesy. One in particular seems bent on making this day an adventure. Rated T to be safe, and this is a re-do of the original. Contains OC, craziness, plot, and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

_First off, I'm the same author who wrote the previous one, so don't start yelling me. This is my own story, but I just decided that it could've been a hell of a lot better, so I re-wrote it. I'm still using my own character Karix, and it's still a humor story, and some of the ideas and scenes are like the last one. But my writing has improved by a lot and I couldn't stand reading the older version. So, hope you all like it better than the first one, and if you didn't read the original, I hope you still like it._

_I do not own any of these characters, except for Karix. All rights belong to Disney and __Square Enix's. Got it memorized? (Also not mine)._

**Decisions**

Zexion didn't know what he wanted to do more; break down into a hysterical fit of laughter or commit suicide on the spot. Both ideas were _very_ tempting, but just as extremely undignified, especially for someone of his stature. Finally, after several moments of stunned disbelief, the Cloaked Schemer decided that if he were to do anything at all, he'd bribe Xigbar to shoot Vexen in the face.

"You do realize, Superior," he stated airily. "That this entire apocalyptic event could easily be traced back to Vexen buying illegal chemical's off of the pirates in Port Royal through Luxord?"

Xemnas grunted in response and placed his palm on his forehead. This was…simply far too much. "Zexion?"

"Yes Superior?" Zexion kept the fake humble tone in his voice.

"Shut up if you don't want to die." Realizing his boss meant it, Zexion shut his mouth and glanced back at the pile of rubble.

_…dammit._

* * *

_  
_

For the first time in his life, Vexen was sorry to say that he was taking what the Graceful Assassin said seriously. You could tell because he wasn't shouting or sending razor sharp shards of ice hailing down on the pink haired Nobody. Zexion's eyes never left the pages of the book he was reading, but he kept his focus on the three Nobodies in the front of the room.

As per usual, when he wasn't needed for anything, Zexion curled up on his small yet comfortable couch, reading a very good book. After many years, Zexion came to the conclusion that even if Vexen was only talking to himself, he needed someone to listen. Many nights the poor seventeen year old had been brutally woken from a good nights sleep to trudge down to the lab, only to find out that Vexen didn't need his help.

Putting that annoyance aside, Zexion smirked under the book held to his nose. Today could prove quite interesting.

_What should I do?_ Vexen wondered, staring at the white floor. He frowned with the thought. _I _can_ ignore this; easily. I don't need to have Zexion place that spell over those two, and I'd be sticking my neck out where it doesn't belong. But… Marluxia would owe me big time, and-_Vexen let out a quite smirk and chuckle. It would be a good lesson for all three people; Demyx, Roxas, and Marluxia himself.

Leaning against the counter with his arms folded, Axel glanced suspiciously at Vexen's smirk. Standing right behind the scientist, Axel saw what Marluxia did not. He resisted a smirk of his own, knowing that when Vexen smirked, harsh lessons would be learned.

"Deal." Vexen reached up from his seated position and clasped Marluxia's hand in his own. Although neither one winced, Axel noted that both of them were gripping the others hand far tighter than they should have. He heard a bone creak, and from the victorious glint in the younger Nobody's eyes, the creak came from Vexen. "I will get Zexion to place that spell over Roxas and Demyx. _But,_" he emphasized. "If we get caught, you take the blame. If not, you owe me."

"Fair enough," Marluxia conceded, releasing his rival's hand. All three Nobodies craned their heads towards Zexion, who still hadn't lifted his head. "So, what exactly-"

"A couple things first," Zexion said shortly, still not facing anyone. "Next time you want something like this; come to me and not Vexen. I'm the one who's actually casting the spell, and I don't need Vexen's approval for everything. I'm seventeen and he barely has any authority over me." Axel yelped when he hit his head, body jerking from his laughter. "Secondly, you owe _me_ a favor, not Vexen. The only reason I'm letting him get away with it is because between him and Axel, we'd both get caught." Vexen's mouth slowly inched its way towards the floor. Zexion finished with a heavy sigh. "And lastly, I can't cast that spell unless I see the two idiots; otherwise I could easily screw up and place it on Saix or the Superior, and they wouldn't like that one bit." Axel shuddered at the thought. "And I'm not going to be the one to trudge around the castle all day looking for them. I have better things to do."

"Wow, moody much?" Axel exclaimed. "You really _are_ a teenager. Well, how's this then?" he asked before Vexen and Marluxia could start yelling. "Marluxia goes and gets Roxas and Demyx. I mean, he has to do _some_ of the work."

"Fair enough." Marluxia repeated, leaving without another word.

Vexen gave Axel a helpless "what the hell?" glare. "Axel, do you even care that Zexion is going to curse Roxas?"

"Hey, I'm lucky enough to have gotten out of that one; he should be smart like me," Axel said carelessly. "Besides, he and Demyx have been misbehaving a lot lately, and I don't want to hear Marluxia complaining to _me_ about how my friend has been destroying his garden." Vexen shook his head and signaled for Axel to move, heading for the pain reliever. He'd need it later.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what everyone else is doing," Axel announced after five seconds of dead silence. "See ya around." He reached for the door handle just as it turned of it's own accord and blasted open with tremendous force. The last thing Axel saw before the world slipped into a maddening spiral was a black cloak and bright red hair.

* * *

"Stupid assholes." Larxene kicked a hole in wall before continuing down the hallway at a stomping pace. "Stupid Xigbar and Luxord, trying to make me play strip poke with them. Argh!" she yelled. "Why can't there be more than two girls in the Organization?!" she demanded. "I'm stuck up here all day with a whole ton of perverted guys, one other girl who's a complete psycho, and I don't even have a _lock_ on my door! What-the-hell?!" she yelled, punching the wall with each word. She glared at the guilty vacancy of material before stomping off again.

Presently she went to the kitchen, and deciding to vent in a more effective way, bullied Demyx around for fifteen minutes straight and in the end had him running away. If he had a tail, it would've been in-between his legs. Larxene smirked vilely and took a long gulp of the OJ that he had left behind. She slammed the glass down on the table and went to go beat the shit out of Xaldin.

Larxene froze in mid-step. A bright smile erupted onto her face and her green eyes lit up with a strange life. She spun around on her heels and skipped off towards the library. She had funner plans than beating someone up.

* * *

"Karix, what the hell?"

Luxord folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. He immediately regretted asking her by the beaming smile on her face. And the fact that she was hiding something behind her back. Her other hand was scratching the back of her head in obvious guilt. Luxord sighed and rubbed his forehead in a pre-mature headache.

"Well, um, I…." The guilty smile became _much_ more forced. "Um, well, you see, I _was_ going off to the kitchen to get some food, because I'm absolutely _famished_, when I found my good friend Roxas being chased by Xaldin, who was looking ticked, so _naturally_ I went to help, when suddenly Roxas tripped and 'accidentally' tumbled down the staircase." Seeing Luxord staring at him, Karix held out her right hand, the one that had been behind her back. "And there just _happened_ to be a video camera with rolling film in it. So-"

"Just go," Luxord decided, and headed off to the kitchen. Never before did he try to get himself drunk this early in the morning.

"Heh heh, he bought it," Karix chuckled evilly, tucking a strand of red hair behind her head. "Now he thinks I'm lying!"

"KARIX!" Karix's head snapped towards the voice, her green eyes widening with fear.

"Crap!" she yelled and sprinted down the hallway, yanking open the nearest door and flinging herself inside.

* * *

"Axel!"

"What the-?"

"Frick!"

Axel wrapped his arms around the object that collided into him and went sprawling. His back was facing whatever it was he was flying at, but judging from the screaming, it wasn't good. Axel tightened his arms around whatever had knocked into him and prayed for a soft landing.

A landing he got, but it wasn't soft. Axel smashed spine first into Vexen's shield. Whatever was on him drove the wind straight out from his lungs, and dug his side into one of those damned spikes. Axel yelped and bit his lip to stop the tears.

Eventually the pain died down. Axel shook his head and glared down at what he was holding. A pair of fiery green eyes stared back.

"Ahhh!" he yelled to her face. "Goddammit Karix! What the hell?!"

"Sorry!" she said anxiously and shoved off him. She pranced around on her feet, eyeing Axel worriedly as he staggered upright. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it, I'm alright," Axel growled, massaging his surely bruised lung. "But seriously, what the hell is wrong with you woman!" he demanded. "It's not even nine yet!"

"Well, I-" Karix cut herself off and ran to the open doorway and glanced down, before flying back in and running over to the couch. "I'll explain in a minute! But you never saw me!" she yelled before jumping behind the couch that Zexion rested on. Zexion's brow furrowed in annoyance, and it was clear that he was suddenly having difficulty in reading his beloved book.

A few moments later, Xaldin stormed in, definitely pissed at something, or specifically, someone. Axel couldn't blame him. His cloak was gone, his shirt torn to shreds, and his dreadlocks were beyond repair. He didn't even have any shoes.

"Xaldin, you look horrible." Zexion didn't bother to be polite. "Don't tell me that you pissed Saix off this early in the morning."

"Like I'd be that stupid," Xaldin spit. Vexen winced when he saw blood stain his perfectly dull colored floor. "But I know someone who is. Where's Karix?"

"Not here." Zexion returned his face to his book and mentally berated himself. Why was he helping her?

"Pft, yeah right," Xaldin growled. "Spit it out; where is she?

"Didn't someone ever teach you to say it, not spray it?" Axel whined, wiping a strand of saliva and blood off his cheek. Zexion snorted, and only Vexen knew he was trying not to laugh. "Dude, she ain't here. Go take a shower, you look like a crocodile tried to rape you or something." Xaldin glared and stormed out.

"Thanks a lot guys, you're the best!" Karix exclaimed, vaulting over the couch and lounging next to Zexion. Vexen could see the Cloaked Schemer's eyebrows draw in tighter, and Zexion pressed his book a little closer to his face. Karix smiled happily from the couch, still ranting. "Honestly, I mean, I'm not scared of Xaldin or anything, but he's just really mad right now and I'm too hungry to fight."

"There's a first," Axel muttered. Karix beamed and gave him a thumb up. "Karix, don't you have anything better to do than harass people at eight in the morning?"

"I wasn't harassing anyone!" she protested. "In fact, I wasn't even the one who pissed Xaldin off at the beginning! I saw Roxas being chased by him, so naturally I had to help and tripped Xaldin down the stairs to give Roxas a break, because he's the youngest and always being picked on, and I think that's unfair, so I tripped Xaldin down the stairs and then he got mad because I had a video camera with me at the time and-"

"Wait, video camera?" Vexen asked, giving the redhead a suspicious glare.

"Yeah, I stole it from Marluxia for a while," Karix said lightly.

"Where it is now?" A look of horror slapping her face, Karix yelled, "God fricking dammit!" and rushed out of the room, her usually peach colored skin now pale white. Axel, cracking up, teleported out of the room, still going.

"…Vexen?"

"Yes Zexion?"

"What was that you said earlier about renting Cerberus from Hades? I personally would be thrilled."

"One more remark out of you and I'll lock you out of this lab for the rest of the day."

Zexion didn't know whether her mentor was joking or not. And he didn't plan to find out.

* * *

"Um, Larxene, what're you-"

"Shh." Larxene silenced the taller Nobody with one finger on his lips. Marluxia's eyes widened as she took a step closer, backing him up into a wall. There wasn't even enough room for him to slip a book behind his back. With his green eyes filled with terror, The Graceful Assassin tried to justify his defense for whatever he had done wrong.

"Uh, Larxene, I don't know what this is, but there must have been some misunderstanding," he croaked out. Nothing in her demeanor changed. He changed tactics. "Well, um, you see… Demyx said he was going to try to raid your room again, to steal some, uh, makeup! Yeah, makeup… right… so you'd better go catch him before he does. …you know, you really need to think this through a bit more!" he yelped, feverishly hoping to buy more time.

"Oh, _trust_ me," Larxene said with a surprisingly girly giggle. "I've though about this enough."

_Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!_ he though over and over. _I've never seen her like this before. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna frigging DIE!_ Sweat dripped down the side of his face and in-between his shoulder blades, as Larxene got right up into his face.

"You ready?" she asked softly. Marluxia strained to hear her, but shook his head once he, regrettably, heard. He felt her gloved hand cup his neck and bring his head down close. Marluxia swiftly converted to the first religion that sprung into his mind and prayed for God to help. Sadly, the first word dealing with religion he had picked had been "atheist".

Larxene closed her eyes and, feeling the warm rush of Marluxia's breath on her face, moved in.

Marluxia's wide eyes went even wider when he found that the shorter Nobody was trying to french him.

* * *

Heaving a long sigh of relief, Saix gently lowered himself onto his bed and lay there, vowing not to move for anyone for anything. With the exception of Xemnas of course…only because it was his boss. But after five weeks, stranded in the jungle with no one other than _Demyx_, Saix felt that he deserved a long, peaceful, and _undisturbed_ sleep.

Else wise, things would have to go…wild.

* * *

"Hey, Larxene, have you seen….? …Um….am I… interrupting something?"

"Karix?!" the two Nobodies stared at her with fright; Larxene's looked more angry than anything else, while Marluxia looked positively petrified. "Why are you in here?!" Larxene snapped, not removing herself from Marluxia's perimeter.

"Um, this is the library Larxene." Karix found herself using the slow and patient voice that Xemnas or Saix usually used on her when she asked something stupid. Ironically, the last time that voice was used on her was when she was in the same position as Marluxia; except it was a guy trying to kiss her, not a girl. And she had kicked his ass…. And it was for a game… and she also had Roxas and Demyx in the room and they were being restrained by Axel and Xigbar to not kill the guy. In fact her situation had been entirely different from this one. But in any case, I digress. "If you really wanted to pick a place to do that kind of stuff with someone, you could've picked a less popular room in the castle."

Marluxia hit his forehead with his palm. "Karix, please, oh _please_ tell me that you know what is going on! I've never Larxene act this way."

The look Karix gave him made Marluxia feel like an ignorant child. He would've hit her had it not been for Larxene's arms wrapped around his body. Karix spoke in an uneasy manner. "Um, I'd say it's pretty easy to see what's up with her."

"What is it?!" Marluxia almost had tears in his eyes, and he never cried. This was just so scary…

"Yeah." Karix developed a convincing sympathetic look. Marluxia used the word "convincing" because moments later Karix chanted something along the lines of love. With an angry yell, Marluxia yanked one hand away and threw his scythe with intent of murder. Unfortunately for him, Karix was _always_ faster than him and managed to dodge, with a curse.

"Jesus Marluxia, what the hell?" she yelled, straightening herself of and dusting, well, dust off her cloak. "You could've killed me!"

"That's the point," he growled. Karix's mouth dropped to an "o" when she saw that he was preparing to come after her. Larxene or not, he would find a way. Karix was starting to prepare an escape route when she, and Marluxia, but not Larxene, were distracted by none other than Roxas, Demyx, and Xigbar bursting into the room and barricading the door shut. Karix and Marluxia exchanged glances; Marluxia's sneering and Karix's bemused. Marluxia remembered his deal to Vexen, and wondered how he could convince Roxas and Demyx to come with him.

"Um, guys, what are you doing?" Karix called.

"It's Luxord, he's trying to eat us!" Demyx screamed before locking his sitar under the door. Roxas slammed his Keyblade's for a lock, and Xigbar amazingly put his guns in the keyhole, prepared to fire upon any intrusion.

_Wow, he really must be drunk then. _Karix thought to herself, wondering if she should help them. But that would involve turning her back on Marluxia, which wasn't acceptable.

"Why's he even mad at us anyways?" Roxas demanded, throwing his whole weight against the door, which did next to nothing. "All we did was ask him what he was doing with 3 bottles of whiskey at eight in the morning!"

"And we also made fun of his piercings too," Xigbar reminded them. "And we never paid him back from the card game the day before!"

"Not to mention all the other times we cheated during his card games!" Demyx whined, pushing against the door so hard that his feet were skidding. "And we hooked him up on that blind date with the governor's daughter too! I bet he's still sore about that."

"That's besides the point, he's clearly overreacting!" Roxas screamed. Rivalry forgotten, Karix and Marluxia shared intrigued looks. "Luxord really needs to—"

"Open up the damn door!" the heavily slurred voice commanded. "You guys are, you're gonna pay for, for my bounty, and my…" The three door bracers heard a loud thump, and the pressure behind the door was released. Karix winced at the loud bang, and peered over at Marluxia again. Stifling a giggle, she turned away quickly, not wanting to see Larxene attempt to make out with him any longer.

"Is he dead?" Roxas whispered. Xigbar just shrugged but Demyx's eyes went huge at the very thought. "Demyx, go check!"

"Why me?!" was the last thing he heard before Xigbar and Roxas yanked the door open and shoved him out. "He isn't moving!"

"Did you poke him?" Karix called out.

"No! He's contaminated! Unclean!"

"Geez, you say that so harshly," Karix sighed, scratching the back of her head.

"Okay, he's just passed out then!" Marluxia snarled. "Now help get Larxene off me!" By off he meant literally. Karix took a couple steps in the other direction. "Dammit Karix!"

"Demyx, can you hear us?" Roxas spoke through the keyhole. "Go put Luxord somewhere where he won't either find us or wake up in a while. Then come back and we can continue on with plan B."

"Kay!" There was a long draught of silence, broken only by Marluxia's undertone curses and threats. Karix bit her bottom lip and glanced around the room, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Everything seemed to be going awkwardly perfect until Xigbar started and yelled;

"Wait, Plan B?"

* * *

It wasn't very often that Xaldin moped. And when he did, you could tell because a large number of Dragoon's would appear outside his room. They wouldn't even do anything, just stand there. They'd occasionally poke a random object (generally Karix or Demyx, who loved playing with them), but otherwise guarded the dreary Whirlwind Lancer.

When Xaldin moped, things got scary. Demyx has been certain that he could rely on the nonchalant Xaldin to take care of the gross gambler for him, but when he saw the cult of Dragoon's, he began to reconsider. The only thing worse than a pissed off Saix was a depressed Xaldin… but Demyx knew that Xigbar would shoot him for not doing his job, so gathering up all of his courage (filling up about 2% of the average gauge) the Melodious Nocturnal raised a shaking fist and knocked.

When no answer came, Demyx tried again, keeping a wary eye on the Dragoon's. Nothing happened. Thinking of his one true love, Demyx summoned up another 6% of courage and opened the door.

Nothing was there.

_Lucky break! I just have to drop Luxord off and be on my way._ Demyx unceremoniously dropped the unconscious gambler on the bed and strolled out, hands locked behind his head and whistling. No one would ever suspect him.

* * *

"Wait." Zexion gave Vexen a little quizzical look, his arm going slightly numb from the weight of the container he held. Vexen pondered the table full of little glass vials in deep thought.

"Something wrong, Vexen?" Zexion asked, wincing as a muscle twitched. He prayed he wouldn't drop it.

"Someone's been stealing my stuff again. If I had to take a bet, I believe it would be the troublesome trio."

"I doubt Axel took anything while he was here; he knew that we were watching the whole time." Pins of discomfort began to seep down his arm. "As for Roxas and Demyx, they haven't been here all day. Vexen, where do I put this?!"

"Just hold o-- …great."

"Vexen, what was that?" Zexion took a couple steps back as the shattered remains began to sizzle and smolder. "It wasn't anything… dangerous, was it?"

"No, no it wasn't." Zexion began to relax when Vexen muttered, "So long as it gets the soul of the person that dropped it that is."

Yet again, Zexion didn't care to wait to find out if his mentor was joking or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Missing Potions**

The library was still silent. Xigbar and Roxas seemed content to lean against the door and fidget to themselves, unconcerned of Marluxia and Karix watching them. Karix glanced slightly over to the former. Larxene had claimed one of him arms and despite his best attempts, was winning in gaining the other.

Demyx popped into the library seconds later. "You ready?" Xigbar and Roxas nodded and vanished, leaving Karix with the threat.

"Karix, don't just stand there!" Marluxia bellowed, snapping her out of her daydream. "Get her off me!"

"C'mon Marluxia!" The Savage Nymph whined. "I just want a kiss. You enjoyed that last one." His face melting into pure horror, Marluxia attempted to yank his arm back, only succeeding in falling. Karix yelped and turned away, sprinting towards the door, not wanting to be in the same room as _that._

"DEMYX!" All three Nobodies froze, Karix's hand right over the doorknob. Vexen's vice continued to shout. "Get back here!"

"Move!" Marluxia snapped. Obeying, Karix flung herself out of the way just in time. The trio came charging into the room again before Roxas turned and slammed the door in Vexens face. "Quickly," the Key of Destiny ordered. They all took out two potions each and started chugging.

"What are they, stupid?" Karix heard Larxene mutter. "Everyone knows that at least half of Vexen's potions are poisonous."

"Why was Vexen only yelling at Demyx?" Karix asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow. She felt queasy. Xigbar and Demyx were some of her best friends, and Roxas close behind. She didn't want them to get themselves into trouble.

"Prolly the only one he saw." Marluxia heaved himself and Larxene back up. Even Larxene was so intrigued by the scene that she didn't fight for Marluxia. "Think about it, why go in yourself if you can get Demyx to do it?"

"True statement."

Roxas and Xigbar dropped the last of their potions and vanished. Vexen and Zexion burst in through the door in time to see five empty bottles followed by a sixth all by Demyx's feet. Karix choked when Demyx realized he had been abandoned. With a shrill cry, he leapt backwards into a portal. Seconds later, Vexen reappeared with Demyx in a death grip by the collar of his cloak.

"Did you just drink all of those?" That low and dangerous voice was the last thing you wanted to hear from Vexen. Karix's choking became more apparent as she struggled not to laugh. Zexion shot her a confused glance until her eyes told him what had happened. After staring at the couple and back to Karix, a smile tugged at his lips until he had to cover it. Seeing that only caused Karix to laugh harder, but it quickly became apparent that she and Zexion were the only ones who found the situation humorous.

"Vexen, let me go! Roxas and Xigbar—"

"Hey, rat-boy, mind giving me a hand over here?" Marluxia snarled to Zexion. "Either get Larxene off me or get Demyx; I don't care which one!"

"You can have Demyx once he pays for these potions," Vexen roared. Karix's hair blew out of her face. "All of them were—"

The group fell into squabbling, in which Zexion sighed and rubbed his forehead. The incessant yelling continued to rise until he was sure a window would break. Poor Demyx, being shaken as prey from a rat terrier by his hood, was subject to the loudest and the most persistent; Vexen. Karix considered sneaking him out of there, but would mean closing the distance on her enemies, and she hated ice. Instead she found pleasure at watching the high, finely detailed, _expensive_ window panes tremble and rattle about.

"Let me go!" Karix's head shot around in time to see Demyx strike Vexen, freeing himself of Vexen's hold and causing a water work of blood while he was at it. The Melodious Nocturne made a mad dash for the door, Zexion close on his heels after making sure Vexen's cries were only melodramatic. A glance over his shoulder told Zexion that he'd receive no help; Marluxia split the instant Larxene's love hold slipped, with her right behind him. Karix was too busy drying her tears to be of use.

Not that he wanted her help.

He didn't have to get very far. Regrettably or not, Demyx had enough sense to teleport after the first dozen yards. Sighing, Zexion stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled back to the library, weaving and taking his time. Idly he wondered what Xigbar and Roxas were up to, and if Demyx _had_ been telling the truth. His mind slipped back to his beloved book, knowing he would not be able to read more today.

He creaked open the large door to find a new visitor in the room; Axel. Between short gasps of breathe, Karix was filling him in on every detail. Their faces matched their hair, and the liquid that still continued to flow from Vexen's face. Zexion tossed him a packet of tissues, earning muffled thanks. Blood staining his cloak, Vexen replaced the sleeves with the tissues, and turned his icy stare at the two redheads.

"You missed a spot," Axel said without hesitation. Zexion could smell the hatred Vexen was fueling. He caught Karix's eye and jerked his head towards the door. She nodded shortly, and he could see her making a hand seal behind her back for speed. Zexion readied himself too, not wanting to be a victim to Vexen's outrageous rant, if that was even the right word.

Karix took a couple steps to her left, hiding behind Axel. When Vexen caught her eye, and Axel turned, she yelled a chord and sprung towards the door. Zexion teleported out as quickly as he could, half running and half disappearing at the same time. Realizing he was all alone with a very angry, pompous, and sketchy old man, Axel teleported without thinking.

Stuck in the wall of Vexen's lab.

* * *

Xion and Namine had been planning to talk for a very long time. There was something that each needed to tell the other, unsure of how they would take it. But between missions, emergencies, and other such distractions, there was almost no way for them to coordinate.

But now they found a day they were both free, and decided to use it.

"So, um, I have to tell you something Namine," Xion started, practically feeling her insides shaking. "I really hope you don't get mad, because I can't really help it, but I have to tell someone, so…"

"Go on."

"I…. reallylikeRoxas!" she blurted out, face tinged with pink.

Namine turned her head to one side. "Why would I get mad at that?"

Xion gaped. "You mean… you don't…" Namine started laughing.

"I like Riku! Oh my gosh, I thought that you did too, so I didn't want to tell you, but if you like…"

The girls fell into a fit of laughter, unable to ignore the irony. Both relieved, they eventually started discussing who Larxene and Karix might like.

"I definitely think Larxene likes Marluxia," Xion confidently stated.

"Oh, no way! That would be too weird. She likes Axel."

"Why would it be weird?" Xion demanded. "You can practically tell from the looks they give each other that _something_ is going on. Besides, she wouldn't shut up about him a few hours ago."

"But Marluxia's kind of… well, you know…" Seeing Xion's helpless look, Namine forced the word out. "Gay."

"So?"

"So how could Larxene like someone who's gay?" demanded Namine.

"I didn't say Marluxia really had to like her back. But I bet I can prove that she likes Marluxia." Xion glared at Namine.

The blonde took a moment to consider, and then held out her hand. "Deal."

* * *

"God… goddamn it," Karix heaved, craning her head upwards towards Demyx from her kneeling position on the floor. Her lungs burned as if on fire. "If this the only place you could think of to teleport? _Really?_"

"I couldn't help it!" Demyx whispered in a frightful squeak. The lumbering, snoring man emanated fear. Karix didn't dare move anything but her mouth; her neck had cracked, creating an opportunity for madness. "I just wanted to get away from Vexen."

"So you chose _Saix?_ I'd rather face Vexen than him! Vexen can't kill us!"

"Says you!"

"Shaddup!" Karix sent a fearful look over to the Luna Diviner. She had the title of one of the fiercest fighters in the Organization, but there was no way in hell she'd ever brave Saix when he was grumpy. She heard a vague whisper of, "Sorry" come from the younger Nobody. "Okay, look… portals make too much noise for us to make, right? So we'll leave through the door. As long as we're quiet, he won't wake up."

"We can't do that! The door squeaks."

"Goddammit!" Karix snapped. The next moment Demyx's hand was over her mouth, and both of their green eyes glued to their second in command. He snorted, grumbled a bit, and rolled over, so his face was now facing them. Karix could feel Demyx's hand tremble, but she pushed it off and whispered, "What do you mean the door squeaks?"

"It'salldryandithasn'tbeenfixedyet" was all Karix got out of him. She took a long, shaky breath and let it out quietly. All her nerves were on the blitz, and Demyx's hastily drawn, uneven breath was doing her no good. She was about to tell him to calm down, when she realized Demyx _wasn't_ breathing, and a pair of golden eyes was glaring maces and axes into her heart.

Karix rarely ran from anything in her life. She also hated to sleep, realizing that there was so little time on this world. She never wanted to die either.

She, right alongside Demyx, wished she was one of those three things right now.

Throughout the looming, mostly abandoned fortress, the undistinguishable cry of hell erupted from Saix's quarters.

* * *

"That was beautiful!" Xigbar pounded Roxas on the back, choking on his own merriment. Roxas matched him, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. "Fricking awesome. We sure outdid ourselves this time."

"I can't believe he HIT Vexen," Roxas exclaimed. "I didn't know Demyx had it in him!"

"I wish we had gotten that on tape. Man oh man, I think I might die here. If this is heaven, this is wonderful."

Roxas laughed a bit more, and then searched around for something to eat. His hand reached a bag empty of potato chips. "Hey, Xigbar, should we go get something to eat? All this laughing is making me hungry."

"Wha? Yeah man, sure… just a minute…" Xigbar frowned. He didn't realize how big his room was; Roxas looked miles away. But if his room was so big, why could he only see Roxas, and everything else was black?

Xigbar fell into Roxas's oddly positioned arms. But Xigbar didn't notice how odd it was; Xigbar was no longer conscious. Roxas could feel how uncomfortable it was; Roxas couldn't move. His entire body began frosting over, snaking it's way around him until he was immobile. Roxas wondered how long it would take for his arms to snap under Xigbar's heavy weight. His panic was the only thing that kept him warm. No scream could come from his locked up throat, and no one would assume to check Xigbar's room for any oddities.

Roxas hated the cold almost as much as Sora secretly hated Donald. If he didn't die or become disabled, the he would go insane. The back of his mind wondered if Xion and Sora would go berserk as well.

* * *

_Roxas is frozen, Karix and Demyx left to untold fate, and even Vexen seems to have gone through some drama. Next time, a quick chase, a shattered vase, and a deal that will leave the castle in pieces. "Encounter's" is next. (PS, constructive criticism is well appreciated)._

Oh, and for those of you that didn't catch it, what Demyx said was, "It's all dry and it's hasn't been fixed yet", meaning the door. Looks like the Moogle's aren't doing their job… for shame!


End file.
